(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly for an electronic product, and more particularly to a heat sink device that can enhance heat dissipation efficiency considerably. Besides, one cooling fan will be sufficient to achieve good heat dissipating effects, thus reducing cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Ordinary electronic products, such as network hubs have to be equipped with cooling fans or cooling fins to dissipate the high heat generated by components, such as IC controllers, during the operation process. In the prior art, the cooling fins are fixedly mounted above the IC controller, and more than one cooling fan is mounted on the housing of the network hubs. However, since there is a certain distance from the mounting position of the cooling fan to the IC controller, the heat dissipating effect is not very satisfactory. And if the cooling fan is directly mounted above the cooling fins, it cannot match the height of the network hubs. If more than two cooling fans are mounted, the manufacturing cost of the hubs will be increased and the selling price thereof will then be raised.